Green Eyed Monster
by Lecter the werewolf
Summary: Beastboy has been showing a little hostility toward Lecter ever since he married Raven. When both of them become separated from the others during a fight, Lecter will find out why Beastboy is so jealous.
1. Chapter One

Green-Eyed Monster

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Teen Titans' but I do own the character Lecter**

Chapter One

Robin, Cyborg, Beastboy, and Starfire waited with anticipation for Raven and Lecter to return from their honeymoon.

The only request they asked was not to be called on while they celebrated their marriage.

The other titans were able to hold off most criminal activity but they were having difficulties with others.

Lecter and Raven came back early in the morning via Raven's teleporting ability.

"Welcome home guys," greeted Cyborg, "How was your honeymoon?"

"It was wonderful," Raven said, "Lecter and I had a great time."

"We have some pictures that we'll get develop," stated Lecter.

"I can't wait to see them," Starfire excitedly said, "Beastboy, Lecter and Raven are home. Is that exciting?"

"Yeah it's great," Beastboy said with a loud almost hostile tone.

Lecter took notice of Beastboy's tone and turned to his leader, Robin, on their situation.

"How are things holding up in the city," he asked.

"Not so good. We have been monitor Cinderblock who has been trying to get in several diamond mines."

Just then the alarm sounded.

"Well, now the real fun begins," Lecter said as he shape shifted into wolf form.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

The titans headed to the mineshaft that was dealing with an intrusion. Cinderblock was robbing the diamond supplies.

The team arrived and began to attack the stone giant.

While battling Cinderblock, Lecter thought he felt some tension coming from Beastboy.

Every time they fought together it would seem that Beastboy was competing with his teammate.

This would be a distraction for both of them and Cinderblock would take advantage of it.

Lecter and Beastboy were both knocked into another section of the mine by their enemy.

They recovered in time only to see Cinderblock destroy the supporters of the section and it began to cave in, sealing them off from the rest of the team.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

"You're telling me that our best opinion is to wait?!"

"Yeah…and it's also our _only_ opinion."

Beastboy could not believe what he was hearing.

Both him and Lecter received word from Robin that the team had defeated Cinderblock but getting them out would take longer. They both sat under a ceiling light and tried to past the time.

"Why? Are you a little claustrophobic," Lecter asked with a little smirk.

"Shut up," snapped Beastboy.

"Wow I try to be funny and look what happens."

"That's it. I'm getting out of here," Beastboy announced as he headed to the caved in entrance.

"I won't do that," Lecter, who morphed back to his human form, warned, "Under the ground is nothing but solid rock. And I don't think we have a drill with us."

"Why is it taking them so long to get us out?" "Don't you ever use that brain of yours? They have to pull out the stones carefully or it would trigger another cave in."

Beastboy couldn't stand the fact that he was wrong again.

"Why don't you go find some diamonds for Raven," he said with a sneer.

That last comment struck a nerve in Lecter.

"What is your problem," he asked, "Do you have a issue with my marriage to Raven?"

Beastboy silence gave away his answer.

"So that's it. Your problem is my marriage. Why is that?"

Seeing that there was no escape from talking about it, Beastboy returned to sit next to the lycan.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

"You loved her, didn't you," Lecter asked.

Beastboy was surprised by Lecter's statement that he could not respond.

"I always had a feeling about you and her, especially after Terra."

"Yes, I did have feelings for Raven until you stole her from me," Beastboy accused, "You could have had anybody but you chose her."

This would bring out the rage in Lecter and he tossed a rock against the wall.

"Is that what you think, that I can have a relationship with any girl?! Well let me tell you something! You, Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg all have a chance at relationships. Hell, without me, Raven could have a decent relationship, but not me. My 'gift' has stigmatized me with every damn Hollywood legend about werewolves. Whenever people see me, they always scream, 'Help! Run! A bloodthirsty, wild, animal!' Even you, my only friends, were like that to me. However, Raven did treat me like this because she is just like me. She and I have a relationship that nobody will ever understand or comprehend.

"I love her with all my heart, she is my one, true soul mate. I will never be unfaithful to Raven and if I ever find out she was unfaithful to me, well, then it won't be 'till death do we part' but 'by death do we part'."


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

The titans were able to get the rocks out of the way and open up the entrance.

Lecter emerged first with a look of rage and anger. He walked past his friends and his wife without acknowledging them.

"Where are you going," Beastboy called out as he came next out of the shaft.

"Not that it's any of your business," Lecter snorted with his back turned, "I'm just going out to the city and get this mine smell off me."

With that being said, Lecter took off leaving a trail of dust behind him.

"Any luck find his signal," Raven anxiously asked back at Titans Tower.

Lecter had been gone for almost an hour and Raven was beginning to get worried.

_"This is not like him,"_ she thought, _"I had seen him animalistic before, but there was something else in that face." _

Raven hurried back to her room before her emotions started to get out of hand.

Beastboy saw her leave out the corner of his eye and began to feel guilty.

_"Man, why did have to open my big mouth? I didn't mean to get Lecter hyper-angry. If he doesn't kill me, Raven sure will."_

Beastboy was outside Raven's room and he was ready for what he was about to say to her.

"Raven please open the door," he asked, "I think I know what is wrong with Lecter."

The door opened slightly and half of Raven's face appeared in view, "What is it that you know?"

"I'll tell you everything but can we find some place private to talk about it?"

"You are defiantly not coming into _my_ room."

"Then where do we go?"

"Your room."


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Raven headed into Beastboy's room as he looked around the hall outside to make sure nobody else was there.

"What exactly happened between the two of you in that mine shaft," Raven asked with a mixture of impatience and anxiety.

"Before I tell you, will you promise not to get too angry with me?"

"JUST TELL ME!!"

"Well…I told Lecter that I always had feelings for you and that I was jealous of your marriage. That set something off in Lecter's head, he told about how you him have this unique relationship because he cares so much about you and how he'll love forever.

"But then he became paranoid about your faithfulness to him and threatened to personally end his union with you by his hands. I didn't mean for any of this to happen and I feel so guilty about my jealously ruining your happiness. I need you to forgive me and help me bring Lecter back to his senses before something horrible happens."

He waited for Raven to explode on him but it never came.

"Beastboy, I never knew you cared about me that much. I apologize for your frustration getting the best of you. We will always be friends Beastboy and I will always love you as a friend. Now let's go find Lecter, just you and me."


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

Raven and Beastboy told the others that they would go find Lecter on their own and asked for no interference.

They headed out to the common places he normally hangs out.

Lecter was founded at the park sitting under the shadow a large tree. He was staring at his wedding ring that was in the shape of a raven. He was so deep in his thoughts he did not realize that his enhanced sense of smell was picking up both Beastboy and Raven coming near.

"Lecter?"

He looked up to see his wife and Beastboy standing over him, both looking very concern.

"He told you everything, didn't he," Lecter's voice was dry and depressing, Raven could sense his rage growing inside.

"Please come home," she pleaded, "Beastboy has realized what he was done was wrong and is asking for your forgiveness."

Lecter crawled back to a vertical base.

"If he had kept his mouth shut, none of this would have happened," he replied with hostile look to Beastboy.

"Put all this behind you, don't succumb to jealously like he did."

Lecter's eyes blazed with a fiery yellow that Raven hadn't seen a long time.

"You're in love with him! Now that you found out he has been drooling at you like a damn puppy dog, you're going to dump me and run off with him!!"

Raven couldn't believe what he was accusing her of, "Lecter do you hear what you're saying? Beastboy is my friend and he is your friend too. I would never leave you! You are the my true love."

"AM I," he screamed as he slowly walked towards Raven, "Would rather have someone who's not a monster like Beastboy or, better yet, a human like Robin? Do you know what I have done and what I have put myself through to show how much I love you? How I have risked both our lives and how I have protected you? I treated like a person more than everybody else on this TEAM!!"

Beastboy got in between both of them in an effort to stop the quarreling.

"Dude, calm down. I am sorry for what I said to you, I know it was stupid of me. Raven is just trying to show you that she will never be unfaithful to you."

Lecter grabbed Beastboy and threw him against the tree.

He quickly followed up by crushing his hand around Beastboy's throat,

"This is all your fault. Everything was just fine and dandy till you had to open your damn mouth! Now you're tearing us apart with your jealously!"

Lecter felt Raven tugging on his shoulders trying to break his grasp.

"Who's the jealous one: him or you," she cried. Lecter shrugged Raven off his shoulder and backslapped her across the face with his free hand.

"Can't you see I'm doing this for you, for us! I will not let anyone come in between us," he roared.

His attention to Raven allowed Beastboy to shape shift into a bear.

With more strength Beastboy was able to fight Lecter off and knocked him back. Lecter transformed into his wolf form and charged at Beastboy. The rage in Lecter allowed him to have more strength and power over Beastboy.

Lecter threw Beastboy to the ground and grasped his throat.

"I'm going to end this end this once and for all. This is for Raven," he roared.

Lecter felt a sting of energy and he crumpled to the ground next to Beastboy. He turned over to see who was responsible for that blast.

He was surprised to see Raven standing over him with a look of guilt on her face.

"I'm sorry," she said.

Lecter felt betrayed for what his wife just happened and he let her know how he felt before he slipped into unconsciousness.

"You…bitch!"

Raven was shocked by what he said but she knew he did not mean it.


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

Lecter woke with a headache like someone had hit him with a sledgehammer.

Feeling his head, he noticed that he was back in his human form.

His vision was blurring at first but it quickly became clear.

He saw that he was lying on his bed and staring up, he saw Raven.

"I wasn't dreaming was I," he asked.

Raven was shaking her head, "No, unfortunately what transpired between you, Beastboy, and myself all happened."

"Do the others know of what happened?"

"Beastboy and I haven't said anything to them."

"And where is he now?"

"He is in his room, still a little shaken by what went down."

Lecter sat up from his headed and faced the door, "Well, looks like I need to go and make amends with him."

Before he began to leave Raven put a hand on his shoulder, "It's not your fault. Our marriage has changed everyone here and we must get use to these changes. This is a stressful time for all of us."

Lecter let out a sigh and turned to Raven, "I'm sorry I acted the way I did and called you a 'bitch'."

Raven gave a small smile to him, "I know did not mean anything that you said. I know you love me and will for the rest of your life."

With that, Lecter headed off to Beastboy's room.


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

Lecter slowly and cautiously approached the room with the name 'Beastboy' on the door. He gave a small but audible knock,

"Beastboy, it's Lecter. Please open up. I've come to apologize."

The door opened and he walked in.

"I am deeply sorry for what I put you and Raven through," Beastboy said.

"No, it is I who should apologize," corrected Lecter, "You should not have to apologize for telling Raven about your feelings. Believe me, it is much better to tell someone how you feel rather than standing by in the shadows. I should not have reacted so violently like the way I did. Please accept my apology."

"Lecter, I do accept your apology. And I wish that Raven, you, and I can strength our friendship the same way we do with the others."

Lecter was feeling a little anxious and nervous for what he was about to ask.

"Beastboy…I would like you to make a promise for me," he told him.

Beastboy took notice at what was about to be said to him.

"Beastboy… if it comes to the point where I die and I am no longer part of this world, I would like you to take Raven to be your wife."

Beastboy was shocked at what Lecter was asking him.

"Lecter I can't just ask Raven to marry me," he said.

Lecter ignored Beastboy's replied, "Look at this from her perspective: if I die, Raven will be devastated and nearly suicidal. But you will be there, you have told Raven your feelings for her and you do not wish to see her in sadness for the rest of her life. Your presence will reassure her that I was not the only one who cared about her, that she is not alone, and someone will be there to love. Please make me this promise; it is something I would want. I do not want see her suffering if I am dead."

Beastboy knew what Lecter was asking was not just for Lecter but also for Raven.

"Yes Lecter, I promise to be with Raven if you are no longer part of this world."

Lecter felt a sense of happiness for him and Raven, "Thank you Beastboy and please don't mention to anybody what has happened here."

Beastboy gave a nod as Lecter walked out of his room.

The End


End file.
